


Hot and Caped

by Hollyspacey



Series: Fooling Around - Darcyland April Fool's Smut Challenge [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcyland April Fool's Smut Challenge, F/M, Smut, cape kink?, capes, is that a thing??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/pseuds/Hollyspacey
Summary: Darcy suggests some improvements to Pietro’s uniform and he is not impressed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



> This is for the Darcyland April Fool's Smut Challenge, Day 10 - Must Include a Cape. 
> 
> ALSO, this was written as a birthday present for my dear friend Dresupi, who is lovely and awesome. Sorry it is super early, I am rubbish with dates. <3 <3 <3

_Tony’s lab. Now, please._

Darcy read the message from Pietro with a slight wince. Reading into the text as much as she could, she decided he didn’t sound happy, and she kinda knew what he was probably unhappy about. Not that it was her fault, really, she had just made a helpful suggestion. No, he couldn’t blame her. And maybe that wasn’t why he was unhappy anyway. He was with Tony and that would make anyone a little cranky. _Sure, that must be it,_ she thought, as she texted back that she was on her way. 

After their lunch date, Pietro had excitedly rushed off to the lab. After getting tired of constantly replacing uniforms, Tony had finally perfected a fabric that could withstand Pietro, Steve, and Bruce, and all the damage those three seemed to do to their clothing during battle. And Darcy had totally helped! Pietro should be thanking her, but Darcy had also suggested some minor adjustments to Pietro’s suit that Tony seemed excited about. 

It wasn’t her fault that Tony listened to her. No one should listen to her when she was rambling due to boredom. 

She slowly made her way to Tony’s lab, taking the long way around. Holding a door open for Wanda, stopping to say hello to Sam as she passed his office, swinging by Erik’s lab to see if there were any sort of emergency she could attend to. The thought entered her mind to go to Jane’s lab and ‘accidentally’ break some machinery, just so she would have to stay to fix it. That would take some time, definitely. But, no, she was braver than that so she pressed on. Plus, she might need to hide out in Jane’s lab later, best not to burn that bridge so early in the day. 

She got to Tony’s lab entirely too fast for her liking, despite her meandering. She walked in and Pietro was leaning against the desk closest to the door, arms crossed, waiting, grumpy look firmly affixed on his face. 

“Hey, babe. What’s up?” Darcy asked cheerfully. 

He didn’t say a word, just stood from the desk and gave what Darcy thought was an overly dramatic twirl, the newest addition to his uniform, a shiny, silver cape, flying up behind him. It was bigger than she thought it would be. The fabric whooshed through the air and when Pietro faced her again, the grumpy look was still there on his face.

Darcy bit her lip and nodded. “New suit, looks good. I like the cape,” she said innocently. 

Not as innocently as she hoped, because Pietro pointed an accusing finger at her. “You did this.” 

“Me? Tony made it!” 

“It was your idea, shortstack,” Tony interjected. 

Darcy ignored him and shrugged. “It was a _suggestion_. I didn’t know Tony was so suggestible, that can’t be on me.” 

“You told him I would look better with a cape. More _super_.” 

Darcy reached out and played with the rippling edge for a moment. “And I was right. You look very cool.” 

“I am wearing a cape.” 

“I know, I like it,” she assured him.

And she did. Sure, he looked a little cheesy, and no, she probably wouldn’t let him go on a mission dressed like that, but she was definitely feeling the cape. He did look extra _super_ with it on.

“I look ridiculous,” Pietro whined.

“No you don’t! Come on, Thor wears a cape, Vision wears a cape. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman. Ok, yeah, those last three are fictional, but the point still stands. All the _cool_ superheroes wear capes.” 

“Hey!” Tony shouted as he rolled around the desk in his chair to glare at Darcy. She held up her hand and made a dismissive noise. 

Pietro stepped forward and looked down at her with narrowed eyes. “I refuse to wear it.” 

Darcy sighed. “Fine. Tony, nix the cape. Pietro’s being a baby about it.” 

A smirk appeared at the corner of Pietro’s mouth. He should have started with the smirk, really. Darcy was kind of a sucker for it. 

“Thank you for being reasonable,” he said in a voice that said that he knew she would cave and he would get out of a caped future. 

Darcy stuck her tongue out at him and he responded with a chuckle and a kiss to her forehead. “Come over tonight, I am cooking you dinner.” 

“I don’t know if I should,” Darcy said primly. “You ruined all of my plans to have a hot, caped, superhero boyfriend.” 

“Hey, you still have a hot, superhero boyfriend. He just isn’t going to wear a cape.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” Darcy mumbled. She begrudgingly gave him a small smile and a kiss on the cheek. “See you tonight.”

*

When Darcy showed up at Pietro’s apartment that night, he was nowhere to be found. “Pietro?” she called as she went into the kitchen to smell the food cooking on the stove. 

“Be right there,” came Pietro’s voice from his bedroom. 

Darcy stirred the bubbling food and pilfered a quick taste, turning back around when she heard him enter the kitchen. She stood stock still, wooden spoon still held aloft in her hands, as she took in the scene. 

Pietro was wearing his low-slung jeans, the silver cape, and nothing else but a smile. She recovered quickly, setting the spoon to the side and looking Pietro up and down with a grin. “And what is this?” 

“I refuse to wear this out in public, but you had your heart set on having a hot, caped superhero boyfriend. Thought I would oblige.” 

“And the no-shirt thing?” 

“I wanted to emphasize the _hot_ part,” he said with a grin. 

“God, you’re so cocky,” she said with a groan, not denying that a shirtless Pietro was a very hot thing. Because it was. It was the hottest. 

She slowly walked across the kitchen and ran her finger down Pietro’s chest, watching as his muscles rippled as her finger moved. Pietro sucked in a breath, watching her intently. 

“Yes, I like this very much,” Darcy said, moving her hand away to tug at the cape. 

Pietro growled and pulled her forward into his arms. He kissed her and Darcy’s arms snaked around his neck as she pulled herself closer to him. A soft moan left her throat as Pietro’s hands cupped her ass and held her tight. His hands fell to the backs of her thighs and she took the hint, hopping up into his arms.

They left the kitchen and soon were in the bedroom. Darcy fell out of Pietro’s arms and landed softly on the bed. She watched as his hands went to the top of his jeans and started undoing them. 

“I really like where this is going,” she said with a nod. 

She sat up to pull off her dress and bra and shimmy out of her underwear. Once she was totally naked, she lay back down and watched as Pietro straightened, totally nude under the cape. 

He tugged at the silver fabric, asking, “Can I take this off?” 

“No way,” Darcy scoffed. “That is part of the night’s festivities now.” 

Darcy grinned up at him and let her hand start to drift across her body. She knew that watching her touch herself never failed to drive Pietro crazy. He couldn’t resist it. Pietro looked down at her and said to himself something that Darcy was certain was some sort of Sokovian curse word, his hand drifting down to stroke himself. 

Darcy crooked a finger and spread her legs apart, inviting him to come closer. The bed shifted as he crawled on, up between her legs. He kissed her once, then let his lips trace a path down her jaw, down to nip along her breasts. Darcy arched her hips, unabashedly rubbing herself against him until he chuckled. “I know what you want.” 

“Then stop being so damn stingy, yeah?” 

Pietro pinched her nipple gently, eliciting an indignant squeak from Darcy. A noise that was quickly replaced by a gasp of pleasure as Pietro lined himself up and pushed inside of her in a smooth movement. Darcy’s hands gripped the fabric of Pietro’s cape, the silver fabric clutched tight between her fingers. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, Piet.” 

She thought he might have mumbled something, but she didn’t quite catch it. She assumed it was a compliment, judging by the blissful look on his face as he moved within her. Darcy slightly shifted her hips until he was hitting the sweet spot inside of her. 

“You want to come, my dear?” Pietro asked silkily. 

“You know I do.” 

“Let me help you,” he said, his hand slipping between them. His thumb rubbed over her sensitive clit, his hips still snapping forward. 

Darcy thought that sometimes Pietro’s power could come in handy, because even during her best private-time-with-my-vibrator moments, she never got the sensation he always seemed able to perfect. His movements quickened and Darcy’s orgasm hit her like a wave, rippling through her body and taking her breath away. 

Pietro was right behind her, his thrusts becoming frantic until he stilled and said Darcy’s name in a wrecked voice. He rolled off of Darcy, gathering her into his arms and tossing the cape over them both like a built-in post-coital blanket and he suddenly saw its appeal. 

Pietro stared down at her with a raised eyebrow and that damn smirk. “Is this some kind of new kink you have? The cape?”

“Maybe. I _was_ madly in love with Wonder Woman when I was younger,” she said, giggling at Pietro’s frown that he wasn’t the only caped hero she had the hots for. She rubbed circles on his chest as she continued, “But then again, Vision has never made me feel quite like this. I think it may just be you in a cape. Pietro in anything does it for me, actually.” 

“Pietro in nothing?” 

“Ooh, now that is one of my favorites,” she said happily.

Pietro sighed. “I had an actual dinner planned for us.” 

“Oh, please. You knew what was going to happen when you walked out there half naked. We have already established my fondness for you in states of undress.” 

“The feeling is mutual for Darcy in states of undress.” 

She grinned and caught his lips in a kiss. “You sweet talker, you,” she said, pulling away briefly before shamelessly squeezing his bicep as she went to get off the bed and head towards the bathroom. 

She emerged a few minutes later, all freshened up, and pulled on her underwear and a shirt from Pietro’s dresser. “Alright, let’s go. Feed me.” 

Pietro slipped on some sweats and headed towards the kitchen to hopefully salvage some of the dinner he had been cooking before the infamous cape caused massive amounts of distraction. Darcy scampered along behind him, tugging on the silver fabric as she caught up.

“Next time can I wear it?” she asked.

He glanced at her with a lecherous grin. “Only if you wear nothing beneath it.” 

“That seems fair. All superheroes should have hot, caped girlfriends.”


End file.
